Wonderful World (Sam Cooke song)
"Wonderful World" (occasionally referred to as "(What A) Wonderful World") is a song by American singer-songwriter Sam Cooke. Released on April 14, 1960 by Keen Records, it had been recorded during an impromptu session the previous year, Cooke's last recording session at Keen Records. He signed with RCA Victor in 1960 and "Wonderful World," then unreleased, was issued as a single in competition. The song was mainly composed by songwriting team Lou Adler and Herb Alpert, but Cooke revised the lyrics to mention the subject of education more. "Wonderful World" ended up doing substantially better on the charts than several of his early RCA singles, becoming his biggest hit single since "You Send Me" (1957). The song peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100 and hit number two on Billboard's Hot R&B Sides chart. Herman's Hermits charted better with a cover of the song in 1965, reaching number four in the United States and number seven in the United Kingdom, respectively. Another cover by Art Garfunkel in the late 1970s appeared on the charts as well. The song was featured in the 1978 film Animal House and gained greater recognition in the UK upon a 1986 re-release when it peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart, going silver. Its success was attributed to sound-alike versions featured in the film Witness (1985) and a memorable Levi's 501 television commercial. Contents 1 Background 2 Release and reception 3 Later versions 4 In popular culture Background It was light, it wasn't, 'Listen to this song.' Sam always told me, 'You got to be talking to somebody.' Even if the lyric was heavy, his approach to it wasn't that intense. “ ” Co-writer Lou Adler1 Lou Adler and Herb Alpert composed the song with the theme that neither knowledge nor education can dictate feelings, but that love "could make the world a wonderful place."1 Adler did not take the song very seriously but Cooke appeared to be taken with it. "He’d say, ‘What about that song, you know?’ And then he'd start on it again," recalled Adler.1 Cooke wanted to steer the song toward the subject of schooling, revised the song and decided to cut it at a recording session on March 2, 1959, five days after completing his Billie Holiday tribute album, Tribute to the Lady.1 The session's main goal was to record three songs Cooke had composed. There was no arranger or orchestra and the personnel consisted of Cooke, guitarist Cliff White, bassist Adolphus Alsbrook, teenage drummer Ronnie Selico and a quartet of singers that Cooke biographer Peter Guralnick believes may have been the Pilgrim Travelers — J.W. Alexander, Lou Rawls, and George McCurn (nicknamed Oopie).1 No footage of Cooke performing the song in his lifetime is known - in 1986 ABKCO president Allen Klein offered a $10,000 reward for anyone obtaining such footage.2 Release and reception Cooke signed to RCA Victor in 1960 but his first two singles on the major label — "Teenage Sonata" and "You Understand Me" — failed to register on the charts.3 Meanwhile, John Siamas, co-founder of Keen Records, discovered the "demo" recording of "Wonderful World" among unreleased Cooke recordings.3 Keen released "Wonderful World" in competition with RCA's issue of "You Understand Me" in the same week.3 "Wonderful World" quickly became Cooke's best-performing single since his first hit "You Send Me," reaching number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number two on the magazine's Hot R&B Sides chart.3 Billboard reviewed the single upon its release, giving it four stars and writing, "Moderate rocker gets a smooth belt from Sam Cooke in his usual, salable style."4 In 2004, the song was placed 373rd in Rolling Stone magazine's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Later versions "Wonderful World" Single by Herman's Hermits B-side "I Gotta Dream On" (UK) "Traveling Light" (U.S.) Released April 1965 Format 7" Genre Beat Length 1:57 Label MGM Writer(s) Sam Cooke, Lou Adler, Herb Alpert Producer(s) Mickie Most Herman's Hermits singles chronology "Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter" (1965) "Wonderful World" (1965) "Just a Little Bit Better" (1965) "Wonderful World" Single by Art Garfunkel with James Taylor and Paul Simon from the album Watermark B-side "Wooden Planes" Released January 1978 Format 7" Label Columbia Writer(s) Sam Cooke, Lou Adler, Herb Alpert Art Garfunkel with James Taylor and Paul Simon singles chronology "Break Away" (1975) "Wonderful World" (1978) "Since I Don't Have You" (1978) Herman's Hermits had a major hit in the mid-1960s with an uptempo version of the song (omitting one verse) which reached #4 in the U.S. and #7 in the UK. The Hermits' version was, according to singer Peter Noone and guitarist Keith Hopwood, done as a tribute to Cooke upon his death. Otis Redding recorded a version of the song on his 1965 album Otis Blue. In 1978, Art Garfunkel recorded the song at a slow tempo with Paul Simon and James Taylor as backing vocalists. This reached #17 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and #15 on the Cash Box Top 100.5 Their version also became a number-one U.S. Adult Contemporary hit for five weeks. This song was the second new song for Simon & Garfunkel after their new single "My Little Town" was released in 1975. Simon & Garfunkel sang this song as duet with James Taylor on backing vocals. In popular culture The song is used in the classic 1978 film Animal House in the well-known lunchroom scene where Bluto (John Belushi) gathers food in preparation for a food-fight.6 The song was also included in the 1983 film Breathless. The original Sam Cooke version of the song comprised the title soundtrack of the 2005 film Hitch. It also appears towards the end of the trailer for the 2014 film Inherent Vice, and also during the film, when Doc Sportello returns the heroin planted upon him to the 'Golden Fang'. After a Greg Chapman cover of the song was featured prominently in the 1985 film Witness in a scene where Harrison Ford dances with Kelly McGillis, "Wonderful World" gained further exposure, particularly in the United Kingdom, where a copy of the song, produced by Karl Jenkins and Mike Ratledge and with vocals sung by Barbadian Tony Jackson, a backing singer for Paul Young, appeared in "Bath", a well-remembered, Roger Lyons-directed 1985 advertisement for Levi's 501 jeans.789 As a result, the Sam Cooke version of the song became a hit in the UK, reaching #2. In a 2005 poll by the UK's Channel Four the song was voted the 19th-greatest song ever to feature in a commercial.10 Australian group Human Nature covered the song on their 2014 album Jukebox. The author Kenneth C. Davis writes a series of books titled Don't Know Much About, a reference to this song. Category:1959 songs Category:1960 singles Category:Sam Cooke songs Category:Otis Redding songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mickie Most Category:Herman's Hermits songs Category:Simon & Garfunkel songs Category:James Taylor songs Category:Richard Marx songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Sam Cooke Category:The Flying Pickets songs Category:Songs written by Lou Adler Category:MGM Records singles Category:Songs about school